Prelude
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Você me prometeu. - Sirius Black/Remus Lupin


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Nem a música. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto For the War, do fórum 6v

**Ship:** Sirius/Remus

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Você me prometeu.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **20 de março de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Prelude**

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_this is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promised to depart just promise one thing,_

_kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Você me prometeu, Sirius.

Foi há muito tempo. Há muitas luas. Há muito sangue. Há muito de tudo o que eu queria te dar. Foi em outra vida. Em outra dimensão. Foi com outro homem, Sirius.

Você me prometeu que iriamos ficar juntos.

Você sorria. Ah, eu lembro do seu sorriso. Eu lembro dele cheio daquele charme que era só seu. Cheio de malícia. Cheio de alegria, como se fosse capaz de contagiar o mundo.

Seu sorriso me fazia sorrir, Sirius. Era tudo o que me fazia sorrir durante muito tempo. Foi o que começou a me fazer sorrir depois de muito tempo. Eu sorria, Sirius, há muito tempo atrás.

Eu lembro das suas mãos, Sirius. Mãos de nobre correndo meu rosto, contornando meus traços, me desenhando com seus olhos. Eu lembro dos seus olhos. Lembro que eles sorriam quase tanto quanto seus lábios.

Eu lembro dos seus lábios nos meus. Suaves. Fechados. Inocentes. Eu tinha quase medo de quando eles me tocavam, Sirius. Eu tinha medo de tanta coisa. E tantos tinham medo de mim, Sirius, medo do que eu era. _Eu_ tinha medo do que eu era.

Você nunca me temeu, Sirius.

Eu nunca temi você.

Você dizia que tudo era somente uma brincadeira. Eu era somente uma brincadeira. A lua era somente uma brincadeira. O colégio era uma grande brincadeira, Sirius, em que, para você, os trabalhos, as tarefas, as provas, nada era desafio o suficiente. Então você subia em árvores que se moviam, pulava muros proibidos, rastejava por trilhas desconhecidas. Você precisava do novo, Sirius, e o brilho voltava ao seu olhar, e eu me contentava por te ver sorrir.

Eu fui uma brincadeira para você, Sirius?

Eu era novo. Eu era intocado. Seu toque me fazia estremecer por simplesmente ser algo inédito para mim. Eu era seu desafio particular, Sirius? Qual foi o desafio que eu signifiquei para você quando tudo, hoje, para mim, me parece ter sido tão fácil?

Tão rápido.

Eu tenho vontade de te perguntar, Sirius, se quando eu abri meus lábios pela primeira vez para você, o gosto que você sentiu foi o de vitória.

Você tinha gosto de terra. Tinha cheiro de chuva. E seu corpo era frio como a neve. Como seus olhos. Como suas mãos.

Eu sinto frio hoje, Sirius, quando você não está aqui.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_this is what I brought you may forget me._

_i promise you my heart just promise to sing,_

_kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Você me prometeu, Sirius.

Foi de noite. Foi sob a chuva. Foi em um sussurro desesperado após uma batalha. Foi, talvez, a primeira vez em que nós quatro – eu, você, Lily e James, porque Peter não teve coragem de estar ao nosso lado em tantas vezes além dessa – enfrentamos Você-Sabe-Quem.

Voldemort.

Nós ainda não o nomeávamos. Ainda tínhamos medo do seu nome. Eu tinha medo de mim ainda. Eu tinha medo de tanta coisa. Eu tinha medo de viver fora do colégio. Eu tinha medo de viver longe de você. E eu tinha certeza que você tinha medo do que sentia quando me disse aquilo.

Você prometeu me amar.

E eu acreditei, Sirius. Eu acreditei que seria para sempre. Eu quis que fosse para sempre, Sirius. E nunca – nunca – se passou pela minha cabeça que nem todas as pessoas tinham direito a "para sempre". Nós tínhamos, Sirius, é claro que nós tínhamos.

Mas o nosso sempre acabou cedo demais. Para todos nós. Hoje eu não tenho mais sempre. Hoje eu não tenho mais hoje. Hoje eu olho para o céu e peço para que tudo acabe antes da próxima lua. Eu não quero mais o sempre porque não há nada mais lá me esperando.

Você não está mais lá. Você não está mais aqui. Você não é. Não mais.

E eu ainda acredito naquela promessa, Sirius. Ainda acredito que, se fosse, se desse, se tudo tivesse sido diferente, você realmente teria me amado para sempre. Você teria conseguido, Sirius, porque você me amou naquele momento, sob a lua, sob a chuva, cansado e sujo de uma batalha. Você me amou, talvez, como eu te amava. Talvez como eu nunca consegui me amar.

Eu sempre fui covarde, Sirius. Eu lutava ao seu lado porque _você_ me fazia lutar. Não, eu sabia que você não era tão forte assim. Mas você sorria em meio à luta e isso me fazia sorrir também e lutar. Para você, era somente outra brincadeira, somente outro desafio, e eu sabia, _eu tinha certeza_, que você nunca morreria lutando, Sirius, porque era na luta que você realmente se sentia _vivo_.

Na luta e em meus braços.

Era o mesmo brilho no seu olhar. E eu volto a me perguntar que tipo de desafio eu era para você. Você já havia conseguido que eu abrisse meus lábios há muito tempo e, quando eu achei que você seria forte para me aceitar, para me fazer seu, para que eu me entregasse da forma como você exigia entrega a cada vez que me beijava, eu entendi que, naquele momento, você precisava de força e segurança muito mais do que eu.

Era o único momento em que eu te via completo e completamente, Sirius.

Quando você se sentava no batente da janela, fumando em silêncio com as pernas encolhidas contra o peito, eu te via menino e me perguntava o quanto do que havíamos feito trazia você mesmo à tona do seu ser. Que tipo de abandono era aquele que, somente naquele momento, fazia você querer _ser_ ao invés de _ter._

E eu acreditava que te tinha. Que, ainda que você me beijasse, ainda que seus lábios corressem cada uma das cicatrizes que marcavam seu corpo, ainda que você se deitasse sobre mim e me tocasse até que eu estivesse implorando por você em cada gesto desesperado, em cada beijo trêmulo, em cada palavra perdida, era você que se virava e pedia por mim.

- Vem, Moony. - e sua voz era doce e seus olhos eram calmos e seu toque era frio e leve como sua pele, como as sensações que me envolviam junto com seu corpo enquanto eu te tomava, enquanto eu procurava em você tudo aquilo que faltava em mim, enquanto eu me permitia sentir e te dar mais prazer do que jamais me prometeram na maldição que me cercava.

Nem você me prometeu isso, Sirius. Era em seu silêncio cansado depois do que fazíamos que eu tinha a realização de quem eu era, sem medo. Sem medo de mim. Sem medo do que _diziam_ que eu era. Sem medo de te machucar.

Porque eu te amava. E você era meu. Você era uma parte de mim, Sirius.

Uma parte fundamental.

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

_this is what I thought so think me naive,_

_I promise you a heart you promised to keep,_

_kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Você me prometeu, Sirius.

Você gritou para mim, enquanto os aurores te levavam sem direito a um julgamento, enquanto os dementadores te envolviam em frio e medo, enquanto as portas do mundo se fechavam sobre você e eu pensava que você já estava enlouquecendo – eu tinha certeza de que você enlouquecera. De que você iria enlouquecer. De que _eu_ enlouqueceria sem você -, você gritou que não me esqueceria.

Você prometeu não me esquecer, Sirius.

E, no entanto, você nunca pensou realmente em mim.

Eu não penso mais em desafios, em frio ou em beijos. Tudo isso era obviamente _você_. Eu penso no frio de Azkaban. Que tipo de lembrança eu era para você, Sirius, para que você não me perdesse lá, enquanto sugavam toda a sua felicidade? Certamente eu não era algo feliz. Talvez eu fosse culpa. Talvez eu fosse dor. Talvez eu fosse traição. Talvez eu fosse somente sua ponta de lucidez, seu passado, seu ponto fixo para não se perder na escuridão. Sem mais. Sem mais sentimento. Sem mais nada.

Quando você voltou, não foi para mim, Sirius. Você voltou para Harry, voltou para Peter, voltou para a Ordem, voltou para a casa da sua família, voltou para você.

Você não pensava em mim enquanto bebia, Sirius. Enquanto se afogava em você mesmo, na sua escuridão, no seu desespero sem sorrisos, sem desafios, sem brincadeiras. Você me olhava sério e mesmo quando me chamava baixo e me pedia para te amar – _por favor_, você pedia, como se fosse algo difícil, penoso, algo que eu precisava fazer _por você_ – mesmo nesses momentos, era só você, Sirius. E isso era mais do que suficiente para mim.

Eu só percebi o quanto eu não existia quando você deixou de existir, Sirius.

Você não pensou em mim quando caiu no véu. E eu ainda tinha nosso para sempre pela frente para viver sem você. Sem você, Sirius, o que restava de mim?

Você, Sirius, foi só o prelúdio da vida que eu nunca terei, escrito em promessas não cumpridas.

_kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

**FIM**


End file.
